


New Suit

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, For Science!, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Prince T'Challa (Marvel), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Tony and T'Challa chose this moment to walk in and check on them. Abruptly stopping by the door with concerned and baffled expressions on their faces. Klaus and Shuri looked back at them, and stopped stuffing glasses of jell-o into very realistic, rubber masks of someone's head. That, paired with the arsenal of weapons laid out in a table next to them, made the situation worse.The silence stretched out and was very uncomfortable, for both sides. Both sides thinking of something to say."It's not what it looks like." Klaus rushed to cover up the weapons and the heads.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Paint the Town [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	New Suit

"Peter you have to be more careful, you almost got killed!" 

Peter scoffed at the thought, "You of all people should know I can't get hurt; you made the suit indestructible. I was amazing out there tonight, I saved those people from getting shot." 

"The suit is indestructible, yes, but you are not. You could still get killed from blunt force trauma if someone shot you in the face with a shot gun. Like what almost happened!"

"But it didn't happen! I'm fine, Klaus. Look at me, not a scratch. That's because of you. The suit is perfect, I was just using it to my advantage. I thought you were cool with this whole thing?" 

Klaus held his friend's suit clad shoulders, "I am, I am very cool with it. What I'm not cool with, is you being a dumbass. I know that the suit's "perfect" as you put it, but I want you to have some kind of self preservation, if you see a gun in your face, move. Don't wait for me to push you, cause I won't always be there. If something ever happens to you, Aunt May is going to kill me, and we don't want that happening, right?"

Peter nodded slowly. "Is that the only reason?" 

"Of course not, I don't want Ned kicking my ass either. Casey would totally break up with me, and I'd have to deal with Flash by myself. I don't think I can handle that kind of fall out." Klaus joked.

Peter let out a small chuckle and sighed. "I'm sorry for almost giving you a heart attack. Again." 

Klaus laughed and brought him in for a hug, he squeezed Peter and rubbed the top of his back. "I forgive you. You are the most stupid, smart person I've ever met." 

**

"What are you doing?" 

Klaus almost fell out of his seat at the strange, heavily accented voice that rang through his small workshop. He looked toward the door, away from the Spider-Man suit he was working on, and saw a small, dark skinned girl, with braided hair. He rushed and covered his project with a cloth, trying not to look very suspicious and failing spectacularly.

Klaus cleared his throat and stumbled out of his seat, "Oh, hi. Um...who are you? I'm sorry if that was rude, it's just really strange for people to be down here. The only people who come down here are my dads, and my girlfriend. A-And me...obviously." 

The girl laughed and stepped inside the workshop. "Obviously. My brother is talking to Mr. Stark about super hero business, and they left me alone. Bad idea. I'm Shuri, of Wakanda. So, what are you doing?" 

Klaus played with his hands for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her the truth. "Well I...um. W-Wha... Can you...can you keep a secret?"

Shuri's eyes widened with excitement, "I love secrets." 

Klaus moved to uncover the suit, "Do you know about Spider-Man?" 

"The menace that one guy can't stop ranting about in his podcast?" 

Klaus snapped his finger, "That's the one. He's my friend and he's a dumbass. I made him an indestructible suit a few months ago, it was perfect until he got shot in the head." Klaus saw the look of concern on the girls face and waved it off, "Don't worry, he's fine, but he got a bad concussion, I had to take him to the hospital. Since then, I've been trying to find a way, where the suit can take the blow without him feeling it, but I don't know how to make it work. And the idiot isn't very careful, I'm pretty sure he almost died a couple nights ago. I'm a chemist not an engineer, and I can't ask my dad, cause he doesn't know about this whole thing." Klaus let out a deep sigh, "Man that felt really nice to get out." 

"I think I can help you with this little project of yours, Scar." 

Usually, when anyone called him Scar or Scarface they meant it in a mean and teasing way, but coming from her, it sounded almost playful. Klaus smiled and touched the thick scar running across his face.

"What do you have in mind?" 

**

"How exactly do you know how to work a sniper rifle? I doubt Mr. Stark or Mr. Barnes sent you to sniper school." 

Klaus looked across at the princess sitting next to him on the mat in the gun range. They were testing Shuri's design, something about kinetic energy, he didn't know what that meant, but he would find out now.

He loaded the gun, "I'm from Germany, it's where I was raised by psycho assassins and Nazis. They taught me how to kill a man four different ways before I could walk properly. It wasn't as bad in the early days because my mother was there, protecting me, until I turned four and they killed her. Thought I was too attached. They trained me and locked me in a windowless room until I was fifteen, when Mr. Stark found me and adopted me."

"Do you over share this much all the time?" 

"Only when I'm comfortable." Klaus turned the safety off and put on his goggles, he looked at Shuri to make sure she had done the same. There was no way he was blinding a princess today. She put hers on and gave him two thumbs up. "How many times do I hit it?" 

"Twice should be fine." 

There were four mannequins surrounding the suit to test the strength of the kinetic energy. They were a good mile away from the suit. Klaus pulled the trigger and hit the suit in the chest. There was a ripple of red going through the fabric and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Klaus pulled the trigger again, hitting the suit in the same spot. This time a burst of red came from the suit and knocked the mannequins far away. One flying directly at them and almost hitting Klaus. 

There was a moment of silence between them as they had a sudden agreement. "We need to dial it back by a lot."

"Yep."

**

"How the hell does jell-o fit into this equation?" 

"Since we don't have a human to test this on, this is the next best thing to mimic the brain as it is shot. If the jell-o is affected when covered, who ever is wearing the suit could still get a concussion, or worse." 

Tony and T'Challa chose this moment to walk in and check on them. Abruptly stopping by the door with concerned and baffled expressions on their faces. Klaus and Shuri looked back at them, and stopped stuffing glasses of jell-o into very realistic, rubber masks of someone's head. That, paired with the arsenal of weapons laid out in a table next to them, made the situation worse. 

The silence stretched out and was very uncomfortable, for both sides. Both sides thinking of something to say. 

"It's not what it looks like." Klaus rushed to cover up the weapons and the heads. 

"I don't even know what I'm looking at. Is this some strange American thing?" T'Challa asked Tony.

"Klaus is German." Shuri answered her brother's question.

"I've seen you do some strange things, Klaus, but this time...I have no words. How did you even get access to the guns? Where on earth did you find those creepy rubber masks? What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Mr. Barton have me the passcode, and I made these.... for science, of course."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" 

"Well yes, but they have some tour thing today and I didn't want to go, so I asked dad if I could stay at home and he said it was fine." 

Tony nodded, "What are you guys...? You know what, I don't even want to know. We just came down here looking for Shuri." 

The princess looked at T'Challa for answers, "It's time to leave, there is some kind of emergency back home." 

"Aw man. I want to see the exploding jell-o." 

T'Challa frowned, "I don't know what that is, but the matter seems to be urgent."

She turned to Klaus and gave him a fist bump, "Until next time, Scar." 

"I'll send you the video later." 

"Thank you." T'Challa, Tony and Shuri walked out of the room and left Klaus standing in the room by himself. 

**

"I give you permission to punch me as hard as you can. In the name of science." 

This was the last test Klaus had to give the suit, to see if Peter can feel any of the blows he would get during a fight. They were on the roof of some building where no one could see them. Klaus had a pair of brass knuckles on, getting ready to punch his friend. He exhaled and watched Peter brace himself for the punch.

"If this works, I don't want you jumping in and getting hit on purpose. If you can avoid it, avoid it. Or I'm taking the suit back. Both of them."

"Okay fine. Hit me."

Klaus punched him as hard as he could in his face. Peter jumped backwards in surprise, "You didn't tell me you were going for the face!" 

Klaus cradled his hand in pain, "Fuck! Did it hurt? Did you feel anything?"

"Not really, no. Is your hand okay?" 

Klaus slid the brass knuckles off and looked it over. "I'm guessing it's fractured, it'll heal in a few days. It works against punches. Now, gunshots."

"You're gonna shoot me?!" 

Klaus rolled his eyes and picked up a hand gun with his left hand, while cradling his right. "Yes, but no. They're rubber bullets, it feels exactly like a gunshot wound, but without the wound part."

Peter examined his suit while Klaus loaded the gun and frowned at the glowing red stuff seeping through the suit. "Hey Klaus, what's this?"

Klaus looked up and hummed, "That is kinetic energy, I don't exactly know how to explain it, but the princess I told you about, put it in the suit. It is completely safe, I tested it thirty times. You'll see how it works in a second. Okay now, get ready." 

"Alright," Peter braced himself, "Okay, shoot me, but not in the face." 

Klaus stepped back from the table where his tools were, which was very close to Peter. He pulled the trigger, hitting Peter in the chest. As soon as it connected with the suit, a wave of red glowed out of it, surprising Peter and knocking the table down.

"Holy shit!" 

"Did that hurt?" 

"What the hell was that?!" 

"Kinetic energy, I told you this. Did the shot hurt?" 

Peter shook his head, "No, it felt like a fly landed on my bare chest." He kept looking at the suit and slapping his forearms. "Dude, that was the coolest thing ever. How did you do that?" 

"If you get hit really hard once it gets activated; so the next hit, pushes back anything in a five foot radius. It should stop the bad guys from ganging up on you." 

"This is the best thing you've ever made!" 

"You say that all the time." Klaus picked up the table and his stuff off the ground. Peter pulled off his mask and helped him.

"And I mean it. Just when I think you can't one up yourself, you do something like this. There are scientist with PhDs that can't make anything like this."

"Shuri did the kinetic energy thing, I just designed it and stitched it." 

Peter grabbed Klaus by the arms and shook him, "I love when you're all humble, but now is the time you take my compliment. You could've left me with the sweat suit, but you didn't, you gave me two, professional looking supersuits, both with a completely different design. Thank you." 

"Oh. You're welcome, I guess." Klaus looked very uncomfortable with the compliment and it made Peter sigh.

"I hate the people who raised you."


End file.
